marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol X 1
Characters Heroes *X-Men **Charles Xavier **Marvel Girl **Avenger **Iceman **Sunfire **Angel **Beast **Bishop **Nightcrawler **Gambit **Colossus **Cable *Wolverine *Avengers **Yellowjacket **Iron Man **Vision **Quicksilver **Binary **Storm **Photon **Thor **Kang **Spider-Woman Neutral Villains *Apocalypse *Brotherhood of Mutants **Magneto **Mystique **Pyro **Omega Red **Juggernaut **Sabretooth **Rogue *Sinister Plot Greetings, fellow life-forms. My name is Uatu, and I am the Watcher. If you have discovered these files, then I have died, and you have recovered my files on the multiverse. It is crucial that you understand other universes in order to save your own. One such event is due to Apocalypse’s constant meddling: when he assembled the group known as the Twelve. He had gathered twelve of the Earth’s most powerful mutants in order to reshape the world in his image. Luckily, he had failed, seemingly destroyed. But his essence was found within Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, in the desert. His wife and son managed to destroy the essence and save him. But what if En Sabah Nur remained inside Cyclops, and Scott Summers entered Apocalypse? (In searching for Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Cable are tracking him across the Egyptian desert. They stop behind a dune, and a voice booms.) Scott Summers: You were unwise to come here, X-Men. For now you face the wrath of... Apocalypse! Jean: Scott? What’s the matter? Scott Summers: Scott? What? (He looks down and notices his body.) Scott Summers: What have you done? (He unleashed his heat vision against Jean, but she telekinetically blocks it.) Jean: Nate! (Cable takes cover and warns her to leave. He deflects a blast with his scimitar and renders Scott unconscious. He falls over forwards into the desert.) Nathan: Apocalypse got him. He’s comatose until we decide otherwise. Jean: So much for survival of the fittest. Nathan: (chuckling) Indeed. Jean: Wait, if that was Apocalypse, where’s Scott? Apocalypse: I’m right here. (The hulking figure of Apocalypse emerges from behind the pyramids.) Apocalypse: Miss me, hon? (winks) Jean: Scott? (Nathan is staring, his mouth agape. Suddenly, they both attack him. Scott shields himself from the attack.) Scott: I don't blame you. Nathan: Mom, he's...he's really Dad. Jean: (crying) I know. Scott, how did this happen? Scott: Apocalypse wormed his way into my body, I guess I was forced into his. Nathan: We’d better head back to the Institute, mom. The X-Men need to see this. Jean: OK, you grab Cypocalypse. Scott: (laughing) I love this already. (Later at the Institute, Charles Xavier has the X-Men of the time assembled: Angel, Gambit, Iceman, Wolverine, and Colossus. They are just hearing the news, and feelings are definitely mixed.) Angel: I'm so out! This isn't right! How do we even know that's Scott? Jean: I scanned him, Warren. He’s clean. Angel: But how do we know he's not Apocalypse too? I'm out. Don't try to stop me. Scott: Wait, Warren. Angel: Yes? (Scott uses his new abilities to revert the changes En Sabah Nur made to him initially, reverting him to his normal skin and feathered wings.) Angel: Thanks, Scott. (He leaves) (Nightcrawler teleports in.) Nightcrawler: What was all that about? (He turns and sees Apocalypse...) Mein gott! (...then realizes the other X-Men are OK with him and calms down.) What's going on? Gambit: Seems our fearless leader has a new bod and some upgrades. Nightcrawler: Scott? Scott: The one and only. Nightcrawler: We are quite lucky, are we not? Scott: Indeed, we are. (Xavier comes into the room; having been informed of the events, he shows no fear.) Xavier: Good to see you again, Scott. You are a bit tall for the ceilings. Scott: Whoops, sorry Professor. (He shrinks down.) Xavier: The Brotherhood has resurged. Magneto has recruited some new members, and it would seem they are becoming a danger to the downtown area. Logan, Henry, Bobby, Nate, and Remy, you need to go end this before they cause some serious destruction. Nate: Consider it done, Professor. Scott: Wait, Professor. If they are as dangerous as you say, why shouldn't I go? Xavier: We do not yet know the limits of your power, Scott. We can't risk you accidentally hurting yourself and others. Beast: I'm inclined to agree with Scott, Professor. Besides, all of us are experienced. We'll know if there's a problem before there is one. Scott: Also, Professor, if I'm as powerful as we think, do you think you could stop me anyways. Xavier: (visibly troubled) No, I suppose not... (Meanwhile, downtown, the Brotherhood are slowly taking victims via Omega Red's tentacles. Juggernaut is destroying buildings, and Pyro is setting cars ablaze, causing panic. The X-Men all come in from the sky.) Magneto: (viewing Scott) Great god... Rogue: (nervously whispering to Mystique) We have to go now. Mystique: What's wrong? Why would we leave? Rogue: It's Scott. You know I copied Irene, none of us will survive a week with him here. Mark my words, mother, I will survive. (She flies away.) Beast: T'would appear the numbers have boiled down to a one-on-one. (The X-Men take on their matches. Beast pounces on Sabretooth, Gambit tosses some cards at Pyro, and Nathan runs towards the Juggernaut.) Juggernaut: Well, look at grandpa here. What can you do? Nathan: Beat the crap out of punks like you. Juggernaut: Ooh, I'm scared. I'm shivering! (He charges, but Cable dodges. When he returns, he hides, and leaps using his TK, grunting. He slices off his helmet with his scimitar.) Juggernaut: Oh no, don't tell me... Nathan: What, that I'm a telepath? Sorry, chump. (He slumps down.) You're just lucky you didn't piss off my dad. Henry: I could use a hand here! (Gambit has moved on to Mystique and has been shot. Iceman is shielding himself from Magneto's projectiles, but manages to sneak up and freeze him. Scott: Henry! (He expands in size and smothers Pyro with his hand, snuffing out his flame. He looks around, and sees Magneto starting to break free. He uses a heat beam on him, knocking him unconscious. As Sabretooth and Omega Red gang up on Wolverine, Scott shapeshifts into Magneto, and tells them to stand down. Wolverine managed to take down Sabretooth.) Wolverine: Thanks, bub. (Scott takes Omega Red, and, taking cover behind a building, shapeshifts into Sabretooth and knocks him unconscious. He then proceeds to tie his tentacles around his throat, killing him. He then returns to the battle. The rest of the X-Men are ganging up on Mystique, and one by one, she defeats Beast, Wolverine, Iceman (shattering his form), and Cable grows too weary.) Mystique: So, Apocalypse, what are you going to do? (She hides it, but she is shaking.) Scott: Not Apocalypse. Never again. You're done, Raven. (He grabs her and squeezes tightly enough to keep her from escaping.) Mystique: (shapeshifting frantically) No. Scott: You are done. (It has become a telepathic order, and she sleeps. He tosses her aside.) Henry: Excellent job, Scott. You are skilled with your new power-set. Scott: Thank you. Henry: You joining us on the Blackbird? Scott: I'll catch up to you. Henry: Fair enough. See you soon, friend. Scott: Indeed. (He watches the Blackbird take off, and then walks over to the still-unconscious Magneto. He picks him up.) Scott: Just because you are fit enough to survive does not mean you should. (He clamps his hand into a fist, killing Magneto. As the other Brotherhood begin to recover, he sends Juggernaut underground and projects a comatose wave through the surrounding area. He then flies back to follow the plane.) Uatu: Scott's darker path remained hidden from everyone after that. He took down every threat the X-Men faced without trouble, going so far as to defeat Sinister (who is pictured being held from his cape strands by Scott). More problems arose when he decided to give himself the name Avenger, much to the same-named team's disapproval. (Yellowjacket, Quicksilver, Vision, and Ms. Marvel come to blows with Scott. Ororo shakes her head and leaves with them.) But his lack of caution would cost him upon his discovery. (Scott is seen in the elevator of the X-Mansion. As he hits the basement, he exits and walks to the prisoner bay. He is assaulted by gunfire, but morphs his arms into shields. After a minute, the fire dies out, and he looks at his assailant. Scott: I expect better from you, En Sabah. En Sabah Nur: You will die, you pitiful scum. You don't know your path yet... Scott: I'll never let you take back your power. You are not fit to wield it. (En Sabah Nur fades into death. Scott goes upstairs and tells the other X-Men what he did.) Nightcrawler: Mein gott, Scott, you didn't. Scott: Damn right I did! Bobby Drake: Scott, you're no killer. What are you doing? Scott: I'd expect better acceptance from the team not having the balls to not do what needs to be done. (He flies off, followed by Sunfire and Nightcrawler.) Sunfire: You are out of line, Summers. Stand down, or feel my burn! (Scott flicks him and he flies away.) Scott: Never did like that guy. Kurt, get out of here. (He teleports down into the X-Mansion, where the team has assembled, along with Charles.) Charles: What is going on, Kurt? Nightcrawler: He's gone. I don't know where he's going. Charles: I do. Nightcrawler: You can read his mind? Charles: Well, I can. He's let his guard down, he doesn't care anymore. But I don't need my powers to know. He's going to massacre the Avengers. Henry: Goddammit, Scott. (He turns to the group.) We've got to kill him. Jean: No, there has to be another way... Henry: I'm sorry Jean, there is not. He's murdered two people that we know of, and Magneto's murder matches what he can do. Scott's gone, it's Nur in there. Charles: I knew he wasn't ready... (shakes head) (Scott is seen zooming down towards Avengers Mansion. He crashes on the crowd, and the shockwave kills Carol Danvers. The alarm is triggered, and Pym flies out as Yellowjacket. They both grow to giant-size and lock arms over NYC.) Scott: Ah, Pym, you poor bastard. You're outgunned. Pym: An Avenger doesn't quit! You will lose, Scott! Scott: Not today. And not by you. (He drills into Pym's face and he falls. Mjolnir then slams him in the face, followed by a barrage of repulsors, as well as lightning. Iron Man, Thor, Photon, and Quicksilver all stand in front of him, and he is now on the ground.) Iron Man: Stand down, Scott. It ends here. Scott: No. In fact, I stand up! (He stomps his foot on all of them. Quicksilver has run away, and Photon is unharmed in her energy form, but Iron Man and Thor lift his foot and toss him into the ocean. When he stands up, a combination of Avengers and X-Men stand together, ready to fight. Iceman, Thor, Colossus, and Iron Man ambush him. The rest of the heroes take cover and form a plan.) Bishop: Ororo, Shiro, Remy, Vision, and...Monica. Hit me with everything you have. Ororo: Are you sure you can handle that? Bishop: No. (Colossus is lying bloodied on the ground, and Iron Man is crawling away. He has just smashed Iceman into hundreds of shards. Suddenly, a blue blast knocks him on his feet.) Bishop: Get up and fight! (His muscles are huge and rippling with energy. He jumps on Apocalypse and knocks him over. He punches him repeatedly, but Scott knocks him off. Monica loads him up again, and he charges, but a surprise blast from Scott makes Bishop explode and dissipates Monica.) Thor: That is enough, monster! (Thor and the rest of the fliers strike him. Meanwhile, Iron Man stumbles into Avengers Mansion. He turns on a projection screen.) Iron Man: I don't know if you'll get this, but we need you know. If you're watching, you'll know. (Iron Man then falls over, and it flashes back to the battle. Vision is carrying Gambit, and Beast, Spider-Woman, and Nightcrawler are giving it their best.) Perhaps you need a hand, Avengers? Vision: Nathaniel. It is good to see you present. Nathaniel: Good to see you too, boy. Let's rip this man. (Kang puts on the Iron Man gauntlets and fires his guns at him. Beast and Nightcrawler charge him.) Scott: (electrocuting them) Is that all there is? (Kang, Beast, Wolverine, Cable, Vision, and Photon charge him.) Wolverine: Not quite, bub. (He smiles and jams his claws into Scott's eyes.) Scott: I hate you. You especially, Logan, but all of you. Kang: Good, then it's more fun for us. (A flash of fire occurs, and Scott peers behind him.) Scott: ...Jean? Wrong firebird, a-hole. (Binary rises from the ashes of the battle. The remaining team starts to wound him. His armor cracks, and light flows out. The purple glowing face of En Sabah Nur appears in the sky like a spotlight.) En Sabah Nur: No! You are unfit! Binary: We are not unfit. Kang: We are Avengers. Cable: You are the unfit, Dad. I'm sorry. (He slices Scott's heel, and he falls. Binary strikes him, stopping his heart. Cable checks to make sure his brain has ceased function, and he nods. Binary then carries him and tosses him into the sun.) Uatu: One week later, the teams picked up their pieces. Henry: Are you sure you can do this, Nathan? Cable and Kang: Yes. (They chuckle and shake hands.) Henry: Pietro's running. Ororo: What do you mean? Henry: He's trying to turn back time, run fast enough to reverse the planet. It's nice. Carol is in space, Warren's doing vigilante work, he's Nighthawk now. Jessica: Still on our side? Henry: Yes, and it's good, we can't afford to lose any more. And the rest are dead, so you're the last hope, guys. Be careful. Cable: You aren't staying with us, Hank? Henry: Not in the field, I'll be your brain though. (Beast steps up and joins Kang, Warren, Storm, Cable, Spider-Woman, Vision, and Photon.) Vision: There are many to avenge now, as Warren said. We are fit for the task. (A shot is fired, and Vision falls. Sinister is standing in front of them.) Sinister: Long live Apocalypse! Spider-Woman: Shall we? Kang: Indeed. Beast: Avengers Asse... Storm: We're already here, Hank! Beast: I guess we are. (*End!*) Category:What If? Vol X Category:Earth-875